Videojuegos y Cosplay
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Los fans de los videojuegos son una plaga constante en la vida de Toshiro, aunque sean solamente dos los que conozca. O más bien, una. —Ahora, actúa como si fueras una persona inocente y sensible. •HitsuKarin•


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Los fans de los videojuegos son una plaga constante en la vida de Toshiro, aunque sean solamente dos los que conozca. O más bien, una. Con Vorarlberna no ha tenido inconvenientes desde la primera y última vez que se vieron. Sabía que el rubio había ayudado en la Guerra contra Juha Bach, pero nada más que eso.

Y Kurosaki... Esa chica.

Si hace un mes le hubiera advertido que aceptar la invitación de Shiba Taicho (al que seguía llamando así, a pesar de que no era necesario) provocaría todo esto, habría mandado a Matsumoto a ¨disfrutar¨ de las ventajas del mundo humano y la compañía de su antiguo superior.

Porque él, un soldado, un shinigami para ser precisos y además capitán del Gotei 13, no debería prestarse para semejantes trabajos.

Mientras estaba en el baño, recordó abochornado cómo había acabado en esa penosa situación.

 _Se hallaba descansando plácidamente sobre el colchón de la cama, en una habitación que la familia Kurosaki le prestó en su estadía temporal. Sin embargo, con su entrenado oído pudo escuchar varios ruidos extraños._

 _Era de madrugada, tal vez las tres y de momento solo quería seguir durmiendo, sabiendo que en menos de dos días debería estar de vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas para revisar que su teniente no hubiera echado a perder medio escuadrón._

 _Como no era su casa, no creía que era correcto ir a callar al responsable de los ruidos. Mas luego de diez minutos, bajó las escaleras con mirada furiosa._

 _Sobretodo cuando oyó las voces de dos hermanos Kurosaki, Ichigo y Karin, discutiendo. Se acercó al living, con deseos de darles un buen sermón sobre que arreglaran sus problemas de día, por ejemplo. ¡O cuando él no anduviera cerca!_

 _Después de todo, se supone que esas eran sus vacaciones por algo ¿no?_

— _¿Se pueden saber qué—_

— _¡Toshiro, ahora no—_

 _La de ojos ónix aprovechó la distracción de su hermano,_

— _¡Trágate esa, Ichi-nii! ¡Vamos, Kitana*!_

 _Toshiro extrañado, oyó como una gruesa voz exclamaba:_ _ **Fatality!**_

 _El capitán centró sus ojos en la pantalla y observó, con gran desconcierto, cómo el personaje femenino, vestida de azul, se acercaba al personaje masculino y lo decapitaba con ayuda de un abanico que parecía estar conformado de cuchillas._

 _El cuerpo del personaje, vestido de negro y amarillo, cayó no sin mostrar un gran flujo de sangre salir del corte._

— _¡MALDITA SEA! —gritó Ichigo al ser asesinado, por su hermana, en el videojuego._

— _¡Sufre, Scorpion*, sufre! —rió Karin, divertida de la expresión miserable de su hermano mayor._

 _Toshiro quedó viendo la pantalla con asombro y miedo._

— _¿Así que a los humanos este tipo de cosas les parece un juego? —comentó algo molesto._

 _¡Tanta violencia en un juego!_

— _Ah, Toshiro. ¿No estabas durmiendo? —ella preguntó inocentemente._

— _¿Creen que podría con este ruido?_

 _Ichigo bufó._

— _Yuzu no ha dicho nada._

— _Supongo que ya está acostumbrada —la gemela de la mencionada se encogió de hombros._

 _Y siguieron jugando, ignorando su presencia._

 _Más ruidos, gritos, golpes y fatalities después, Toshiro se cansó de esperar y en vez de decir ¨¡Háganme caso, mierda!¨, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente dónde estaría su capitán y por qué no le ponía un límite a sus hijos, gritó el apellido de ambos con furia._

— _¿Estás aquí todavía, Toshiro? —la de ojos ónix le preguntó confusa._

 _El de cabello naranja le miró con reproche._

— _Si sigues despierto hasta tarde, te costará levantarte mañana._

— _O tendrás ojeras —Karin añadió._

 _Harto de sentir que le tomaban el pelo, gritó._

— _¡NO ME TRATEN COMO A UN NIÑO, USTEDES SON MENORES QUE YO!_

 _Todo acabó cuando Yuzu bajó las escaleras, gritándole a todos que bajaran la voz. Que si iban a perder horas de sueño, al menos que a ella la dejaran dormir en paz._

— _¡No me esperaba esto de ti, Toshiro-kun! —le había dicho, haciéndole querer palmearse la frente. ¡Él no estaba jugando, también quería cerrar los ojos!_

 _Tras eso, Karin decidió seguir a su hermana y marcharse. Mas el otro Kurosaki quiso aprovechar un poco el que la Playstation estaba conectada (Karin solía guardar celosamente todo cada que acababa de jugar, pero al parecer el sueño la había vencido esa noche)._

— _¿Tú no te irás a dormir?_

— _No eres mi padre, Toshiro —el masculló—. Y no soy un niño._

 _Para devolverle un poco todo el mal rato, y horas de sueño que le estaba quitando, le devolvió algo burlón._

— _Y aún así tu hermana menor te gana en algo como eso._

 _Eso hizo que el shinigami sustituto se sonrojara, molesto._

— _¡No metas a Karin en esto! No estoy al máximo solo porque no he jugado mucho últimamente._

Lo siguiente fue algo muy esperado y estúpido. Ambos se vieron enfrentados en una partida rápida en donde la regla era que el primero en morir perdía. ¡Así de simple!

No debió ceder ante la burla de Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto. O si lo hacía, debería no haber apostado nada a cambio.

Menos que menos aceptar realizarle un favor a Karin.

¿Pero qué iba a saber él que perdería? ¡Tampoco pudo predecir que ella le pediría otra cosa, que no fuera ayudarla en un partido de fútbol!

Ese día descubrió el significado de la palabra **cosplay** ¡y vaya que ya le tenía rencor para mil años más a la condenada actividad!

La chica no le dijo por qué, pero le mandó a vestirse con un conjunto de ropa que ella ya había seleccionado y que al parecer había confeccionado con ayuda de Ishida... Había una cruz Quincy en uno la etiqueta de la ropa, él nada más decía.

Acabó de vestirse, sintiéndose ridículo. La ropa consistía en una chaqueta de manga corta de color naranja y amarillo. En su cuello traía un pañuelo verde con marcas en negro (por fortuna, ella había accedido a no pintar sobre su bufanda). También poseía una camisa negra y pantalones verdes profundos con un bolsillo negro colgando de un cinturón negro sobre su pierna izquierda, botas color beige y, para rematar, un par de guantes de mitad negro y blanco en cada mano.

Al salir del baño, un flash le cegó por un momento. ¿¡Ese Kurosaki acababa de tomarle una foto!?

—Bueno, ahora que sé que cumpliste el trato, me voy —dijo riendo divertido, para enojo del capitán shinigami.

Karin le miró con ojos soñadores, sonriente.

—Te ves tan cool —ella dijo alegremente—. Ahora, actúa como si fueras una persona inocente y sensible.

Él alzó una ceja, rabioso.

—De acuerdo, no lo hagas. ¡Qué carácter!

Cuando le cuestionó por qué creía que él era ¨perfecto¨ para tal tarea, ella solamente se rió durante un minuto completo. ¡Rió durante un minuto completo! Después procedió a mostrarle la caja, de un juego, donde posaba una mujer, vestida de blanco y rojo, de corto cabello rosa. Acto seguido, con su otra mano le mostró otra caja con la misma mujer solamente que en otra pose.

—Tenemos que apurarnos, el concurso en el festival es hasta lo último pero hay que dar una buena impresión antes, ¿no crees? Ya regreso —y fue a su habitación, sin responder su duda.

Al regresar, cargaba una caja en la mano. De ella sacó un boomerang amarillo y la extendió hacia él.

El peliblanco la miró sin entender.

—Tu nueva zanpakutou —ella le indicó que la tomara.

Toshiro examinó el ¨arma¨ durante unos momentos.

—No se supone que esto deba doblarse.

—La magia de la ciencia ficción y fantasía, amigo —ella se encogió de hombros, aunque ni así podía ocultar su emoción.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —le preguntó al ver que no soltaba la caja—. ¿También te vas a disfrazar? —dijo, creyendo que ella cambiaría su uniforme para vestirse así de extravagante como él.

Karin negó.

—No, esto es... Te enterarás allá.

Y ambos partieron hacia la escuela de las gemelas.

En el trayecto, más de una persona, sobre todo chicas, se detenían a exclamar suaves y chillones ¨kawaii¨ al ver pasar a Toshiro. Él continuaba sin comprender por qué motivo, pues usualmente él inspiraba miedo, no ternura, allá en su mundo. ¿Quizás era diferente en ese mundo?

—¿Tal vez debería comenzar a llamarte Hope* desde ya? —Karin bromeó, al ver cómo un chico se había acercado, celular en mano, para posarse detrás suyo y tomarse una selfie con él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió a la defensiva.

—Ya lo entenderás —la chica suspiró.

El peliblanco no insistió, esperando que ese momento llegara pronto. Finalmente, al llegar a la escuela secundaria, pudo presenciar un espectáculo bastante... Único.

¿Estaban en época de festivales, acaso? La chica de ojos ónix le explicó que sí, que era un festival escolar. Yuzu era encargada de un puesto, un pequeño Café de Maids y Cosplay también.

Con sudor bajando de sus sienes, le preguntó si acaso ahí es donde quería llevarlo. ¿Atendería a personas vestido de un personaje ficticio?

La chica se burló de su cara de susto.

—¿Te gustaría?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Está bien. Mira, yo tengo que ayudar a algunos compañeros en un puesto. ¿Quieres venir? Sino, puedes ir recorriendo y nos encontraremos cuando anuncien el concurso.

Toshiro decidió lo último, no es que fuera flojo. Eran sus vacaciones y no pensaba trabajar sin paga, ya suficiente tendría al regresar a su escuadrón y ver el desastre que seguramente le dejaría Matsumoto.

Comenzó a recorrer los puestos, notando que muchos de ellos vendían comida. Se detuvo en uno donde vendían dango.

 _ **Maldita sea mi debilidad por los dulces.**_ Pensó al chocar con el hombro de alguien, ¡por poco y se le cae su palillo con todo!

—Lo siento—

Esa mirada de odio, se le hacía familiar al peliblanco. Sin embargo, él jamás había visto al chico parado frente a él, de ojos azul zafiro y cabello negro casi tan oscuro como el de Karin.

Como estaba al tanto de la historia humana, pudo reconocer que portaba ropa de chico —niño estilo victoriano, en color azul oscuro. Guantes, sombrero y un bastón. Algo que destacaba bastante, además del corto de los pantalones que no eran otra cosa que shorts, era el parche en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió con fastidio el chico.

Esa voz... Podía reconocerla.

—¿Vorarlberna? —murmuró sorprendido. ¿A alguien tan engreído y con un ego tan grande habían sido capaz de mangonearle así? Lo decía porque, por su cara, no parecía querer estar pisando el sitio. Incluso jugaba con su consola mientras caminaba.

—¡Ciel-chan!*

Yuzu Kurosaki hizo acto de presencia, cogiendo el brazo del ex rubio y jalando de él.

—Vamos, vamos, ¡prometiste ayudarme en el café! —decía a la par que se lo llevaba en contra de su voluntad.

—Debí haberlo sabido —susurró.

¡Esos Kurosaki logran cosas imposibles!

Tras media hora, oyó un par de voces, a lo presentadores, anunciando que se acercaran al escenario ubicado en las canchas de basketball, del exterior, donde se llevaría a cabo la ansiada competencia entre cosplayers.

Toshiro no tuvo más opción que ir... Ya se había agotado todo su dinero en dulces.

Se encontró a la chica de ojos ónix de paso, quien le abordó y arrastró a una esquina aislada.

—Ponte esto —le dio un brazalete de plata.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tú solo póntelo!

A regañadientes, obedeció y se lo puso en la mano derecha. Luego ella le tomó la mano, haciéndolo inquietarse, pero se calmó al ver que solamente estaba cubriendo el brazalete con una cinta amarilla.

En el escenario habían varias personas con disfraces de los más variados estilos y colores, incluso cierto rubio andaba parado allí. Detrás, en una gran pantalla blanca que (gracias a lo cerca del anochecer que estaba) mostraba claramente a qué personaje interpretaba cada participante, mostrando serie y nombre.

El público estaba muy animado, ese año todos se habían esforzado mucho en sus disfraces. ¿O puede que fuera porque varios ni eran estudiantes de esa escuela? O porque uno de ellos era rico y había sido manipulado para teñirse el cabello de negro y usar lentes de contacto.

Para Yukio ser novio de Yuzu era un dulce tormento.

—La competencia está muy reñida, pero ustedes, ¡querido público!, ¡ustedes son los que deciden!

Karin empujó a Toshiro por la parte trasera, haciendo que subiera al escenario de sopetón y cayendo de rodillas.

El público se detuvo, murmullos de confusión.

—¡Oh, pero miren nada más! ¡Ha llegado un participante más! ¿Quién podrá ser? —el joven presentador, nada más que otro alumno pero de último año, preguntó al capitán shinigami todavía tirado—. ¿Nombre de tu personaje, pequeño amigo?

Mientras el peliblanco se ponía de pie y desempolvaba la ropa, ante la risa de Yukio, el presentador acercó su micrófono al rostro.

Toshiro se quedó helado, y eso que él era básicamente quien congelaba enemigos.

Se puso nervioso de repente. ¿Por qué carajos Karin no le dijo qué personaje interpretaba?

—Y—Yo —tartamudeó, sintiéndose que haría el ridículo.

El presentador sonrió, fingiendo ternura.

—¿Aaaaw, no es adorable? —la gente le apoyó—. Pero descuida, no hacen falta presentaciones para que sepamos quién eres, ¿¡no es así, amigos!?

Más ovaciones del público, principalmente el femenino.

Toshiro miro de soslayo a sus espaldas. En la pantalla, la imagen de un niño demasiado idéntico a él. Su cabello, su peinado, ¡sus ojos incluso! Solo en el nombre eran diferentes (en la altura también, pero no lo iba a admitir), el niño se llamaba Hope Estheim.

—Tengo que admitir que es el disfraz más realista que he visto, no se ve muy artificial y tu aspecto tampoco, los ojos se ven muy naturales. Quizás el cabello esté un poco mal peinado, solamente.

El peliblanco sintió que eso era bastante irónico, pensar eso le hizo sentir un dolor de cabeza.

—Huh, esto está difícil —dijo mirando a la fila derecha e izquierda, donde varios competidores envueltos en disfraces seguían posando.

Toshiro solo quería que se decidieran y largarse, sabía que no ganaría, no quería ganar y no necesitaba hacerlo, esa competencia le daba puro dolor de cabeza.

 _ **Un momento...**_ Miró hacia la cinta amarilla, bajo ella estaba el brazalete que le había dado Karin.

¿Por qué demonios sentía que el brazalete en su brazo no era solo eso? Lo que pasó segundos más tarde, contestó su pregunta.

Ante los ojos de los presentes, los participantes y el presentador, un denso humo comenzó a esparcirse. Sin embargo, nadie tuvo tiempo para preocuparse o gritar. Al instante siguiente, el humo color blanco desapareció para dar paso a una figura distinta al niño de cabello blanco.

Un joven adolescente de iguales rasgos, solamente que de más altura y con otro atuendo.

Lo más sorprendente no era la transformación, sino que todos los presentes no parecían inquietados con el suceso. Estaban contentos, maravillados.

Al sentirse mareado, Toshiro se había agarrado la frente y puesto un pie un poco atrás como soporte. Pero, por alguna razón, la gente lo tomó como una pose de saludo o algo similar.

Y la gente explotó en gritos de alegría y aplausos.

—¡ESO ES TRAMPA! —gritó desde su sitio Yukio, siendo ignorado por la multitud que aplaudía y vitoreaba. Su malhumor lo calmó Yuzu, quien se las ingenió para subir al escenario y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—¡Creo que tenemos un ganador! —el presentador señaló a Toshiro—. ¡El pequeño y gran Hope Estheim!

Desde un punto cercano al escenario, una espectadora especial sonreía como pocas veces en su vida y como muchas en ese día.

—¡Bien hecho, TOSHIRO! —gritó Karin, alzando un puño en señal de victoria. También agradeció a Urahara-san por los artilugios que le brindó para hacer aquello realidad, pero sinceramente no era otro más que el capitán quien se merecía el premio mayor.

Lástima que el concurso solo ganara una dotación de todas las ¨sobras¨ de los puestos que aún quedasen abiertos hasta ese momento.

Además de un dolor de cabeza, esa noche Toshiro ¨Hope¨ Hitsugaya tendría un dolor de estómago como nunca.

* * *

 ***Kitana** y ***Scorpion** , personajes de la saga de videojuegos Mortal Kombat.

 ***Hope Estheim** personaje del videojuego **Final Fantasy XIII y Final Fantasy XIII-2.**  
 ***Ciel Phantomhive** personaje del anime/manga **Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

 **Esto nació de un fic que publicó Bonnie Sara, donde le comenté que si bien cierto personaje se parecía a Toshiro, yo expliqué que había otro *Hope* que, desde que Toshiro cambió de look y ahora creció, se parece su gemelo**. **Si por casualidad lees esto ¡no dije lo que dije para que borraras tu fic! Me haces sentir como que es mi culpa y eso que a mí me gusta ver personajes de otras obras con Bleach, aunque no sean crossovers del todo (:C)**

 **Y bueno a los demás, quiero decirles ¿Hola? Estaba ocupada escribiendo cosas en PoT, todavía lo estoy *por si algún curioso quiere ver otro día* y es por eso que no me ven acá, si es que alguien me recuerda (xD)**

 **Es que además acabo esto cuando hay varios fics hitsukarin de nuevo, no es que no me gusten, a pesar de que últimamente no ando mucho por estos lares, pero yo siempre tengo ganas de subir fics cuando no hay casi nada. No me pregunten por qué (?) Así que esperenme en los días más oscuros (?)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
